Ironman 4: the revenge of Mandarin
by VietZACH1423
Summary: Tony and James finds a world were Monsters coexist with humans. But Mandarin trace James, Tony and the Rosario vampires crew and put the world and the Human world to war. Will they survive and will Tsukune have his hands on one of the ironman suits? Find out.


**Hello guys it's me VietZACH1423 and another crossover for you! This is Ironman and Rosario + Vampires, which is DURING Ironman 3. If you haven't watched it, then some parts will contain spoil! So, warning to the spoilers then. And, also I put ALL of the Ironman suits in this story so if you know some (like the Ironman Mk XLll), then it going to be better than the real movie itself. And the rest of the stories I've made are still on progress (since I was making my chapters on a magazine!), so bear with me. So moving on, and lets start the story!**

Tony, Peeper and James where at a expensive looking table outside there new house in China. There house was at a beach in China, where it was the Top ten destination in the world. Also, it obvious, it was BEAUTIFUL! the sea was shining bright and the glossy sand will make your feet tickle. When Tony came here, he loved the place, so he build the house two week age. He made everything, from the bathroom to the bedroom, and also the living room, so to make it feel homey. Inside the house was what you have in the typical house: the bedroom, the bathroom, the living room and lots more. Inside his workshop you can see that he made LOTS of Iron man suits including the RT suit "Heartbreaker" and also his latest creation MK XLll. To him he had no idea that he made loads of Iron man suits and he totally regret making it. But all was well in their new house and not any activity was found.

"Hey, we can go to the town square this afternoon." he suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Peeper said, smiling about the idea.

"That sounds good." James said and smiled.

"Ok then we can go in a minute or two, so get ready guys. I will meet you at my car." Tony said and went. So, they went to their rooms and got ready.

* * *

Five minutes later, the arrive at the Aston Marton DBS. Tony was wearing a shirt, Jeans and a descent pair of shades. James was wearing a T-shirt, also Jeans and also shades and finally, Peeper was wearing a skirt, a T-shirt and finally shades. They made there way to the car and got in, with Tony as the driver. They set off and went to the Town Square.

When they arrive the atmosphere was amazing, with people going to malls and shops to people going to pubs to drink and watch sport. Tony and the crew went everywhere, to the malls, to the arcade, to the bingo down the road, and to the bowling pit. Then they went to the pub. Tony and James were drinking and watching sport and Pepper was playing poker. She was the best at poker. She even beat the formal best player, Tony. After lots of playing (and drinking!), they got ready to go home. They left the pub and went to the car. Just as they did so, randomly, Monsters came out off nowhere and starting to attack. Tony and James were looking at each other and then looked back. Tony went to his car and put the telephone on to J.A.R.V.I.S.

"J.A.R.V.I.S." he said.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"I need MK XLll and War Machine, NOW!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir. Sending suits." and then the suits came. Tony and James suited up and went for battle. Tony told Peeper to get in the car. She nodded and got in the car. Tony and James fort furiously to end this battle. Every time Tony and James has a upper hand, they always either get burned or kicked by the monsters. Tony tried to use his latest creation, Missile MRS23, which is a weapon that send shock waves to the enemies, but failed and got a strong punch back, sending him to the pub. James use his Machine gun to take then out, but failed to kill all of them and got kicked so high up the sky he almost got in the atmosphere and almost froze in the suit. The battle went for two and a half hours and their suits were really scratched and broken. After that battle they were really tired. Peeper looked up and to her amazement she saw a portal in the sky. She told them there was a portal in the sky. Tony and James looked up, trying to get a better view from the sun, and saw that the portal she saw talking about _was_ there. They telephone J.A.R.V.I.S to say that he needs to pack every Iron man suits as soon as possible.

"Packing suits." and after that the suits arrived, in a suitcase?

"That. Looks. Small." James said, surprised that all the suits were in a suitcase .

"Well you would be surprises, it isn't THAT small." Tony said. They change into new suits and after that they flew to what could be, the other side of China.

**That's it bros! Any epic chapter done.**

**Tony: what is the other side of China?**

**Me: not telling you bro!**

**Tony: why?**

**Me: find out your self.**

**Tony: Ok. please read and Review.**

**Me: and please no flames. Next's chapter coming soon! **


End file.
